soundofrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Zecora
'Story So Far' Pre-RP History Zecora is one whose past is uncertain / and much is kept behind the curtain / She was cast from her tribe for blasphemy / so she fled to the Everfree / Her home lies in a carved-out oak / adorned with masks and thick with smoke / She believes not in preordained fate / and thinks those with willpower are never too late / That belief cost her house and home / but she is now content to roam / Between the show and our own tale / her hopes and outlook began to pale / Changelings moved into her forested retreat / though Zecora did not cry defeat / With determination, darts, and zeal / she fought to avoid becoming a meal. Sudden Guests One autumn night while silence reigned / several new faces her home had gained / With Willow, Luna, Fleur, and Flare / the tension hung thick in the air / The zebra mystic welcomed them all / and for their mission, put out a call / She found that they sought Applejack / and would do as needed to get her back / The pony was taken by changelings drones / as collateral in a game of thrones / The foursome sought Zecora’s help / and she did much for Flare, the whelp / Providing relationship advice for him / and stirring up potions on a whim / She later did some recon with Fleur / in order to know their targets for sure. They pair found an alternate hive / a second place for bugs to thrive / When Luna left alone at night / Zecora chose to join the fight / She searched with Fleur and Flare for hours / and earned many moon princess glowers / The mission failed, they went back to their homes / leaving Zecora to her potions and tomes. Fleur’s Return Months later, a model stopped by again / more changeling issues had come since then / She sought to move Zecora away / and yet the zebra wished to stay / The beasts and burdens of Everfree / brought her both comfort and some glee / She fed the changelings meat to spare / as their princess was no longer there / Fleur was repulsed, but then rethought / and sampled some of her friend’s draught / After much talk, the both agreed / it was best to move in this time of need / And so she packed her vials and flasks / and came to grips with her new tasks / To Canterlot, she’d provide aid / and through many a struggle she would soon wade. The Scar Fleur sought her friend for some advice / but what she was told wasn’t nice / Zecora analyzed the model’s scar / and said it had progressed quite far / Tears of a princess could heal the mark / but the implications were quite dark / The droplets could not come as a gift / instead, they must be caused by rift / So Fleur fought an internal war / about what she had more love for / Her mother, Celestia, or her beauty / though she knew right then what was her duty / She screamed at Zecora who recoiled in shame / and insisted she was not to blame / She just gave facts, and not a shove / though her idea lost her some love / And so Fleur stormed out from the room / which turned as quiet as a tomb… Reconciliation So once again did Fleur return / seeking both to mend and learn / Zecora spoke of her history / though such knowledge came with a fee / She sought the help of her first true friend / and begged for their tryst not to end / The two moved close and then apart / deciding lust would not be smart / The zebra had done damage before / it was a fact not to ignore / De’scord was too important now / to risk the friendship for a row / They talked, they joked, they sat in quiet / and avoided another riot / Their friendship healed and so Fleur left / and Zecora’s heart remained bereft. 'Personality' An optimistic and humble soul / Zecora fills an advice role / Her sagely calm and knowing smile / entreat many to stay a while / She freely offers cures and words / with tales of song, legend, and birds / Her goals and dreams are all her own / and her desires are rarely shown / Not one to speak more than she must / though easy to give and gain trust / Zecora is a unique and free spirit / and willing to speak for those who would hear it. 'Important Relationships' Fleur De’scord- A dash of lust and intrigue here / brings anticipation and fear / Tension describes them perfectly / though where it’s going, none can see / Fleur has interest in her past / but getting there won’t arrive fast / Zecora is selective with details / and often her heart simply fails / To play the role of teacher for Fleur / seems daunting and slightly strange to her / There is so much that neither knows / such as where their friendship goes / Both kindred spirits and total strangers / their friendship will face many dangers. Cosmic- A confused colt in need of an ear / and a zebra to assuage his fear / Zecora often brews him tea / with company her only fee / Her words often devolve to prank / as the young colt stares at her flank / Much is said in jest by her / leaving his mind in quite a blur / Are they quite friends, or something more? / Who knows what fate may have in store… 'Other Notes' -Zecora is written by @soundofsiren / and if I have to write another goddamn verse my laptop is going out the window. 'Gallery' Zecora.png|Zecora's icon on Twitter